The Second Half Begins!
Plot With only a few hours left of for the second half of the Redemption Round to begin - each of the fighters eats a senzu bean to recover their stamina for their 13 days worth of training and prepare to be summoned to the selected battlefield. The second half will take place on Floor 4 and fighters will be assembled at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. As the time passes - all fighters are teleported to the battle arena of the palace as Goku Black: GT explains the rules of the second half. He tells them that the battle will begin soon and tells them to get ready. Timespace Rift Chi-Chi approaches the gong as Goku Black: GT summons the stands to Floor 4 and takes his place on his throne as he nods at the Chi-Chi of the Timespace Rift as the regular Chi-Chi looks at her counterpart with confusion. The gong is struck signalling the battle to begin as the fighters proceeding to fight each at once. Butor punches Nargent while Yukirieza kicks both Nargent and Butor away while dodging an attack from Kiclee. Butor enters his Dark Magic channeling state and proceeds to use a corrupted ki blast to hinder the movements of Kiclee while the other fighters continue to assault each other including Butor as Mirayo remains at the battle arena. Butor fires his Big Bang Beam Cannon and nearly hits Mirayo, but it hits Apurit instead injuring him and sending him hurtling into the floating island containing the asteroid - eliminating him as Momoringo uses Double Nectarine Beam on both Prika and Kiclee. Butor targets Ghiro and Caluppa as Mirayo continues to remain still as she knocks back Momoringo. Bekkon dodges Caluppa's ki slash and uses Monster Throw against Caluppa in order to eliminate him, however, Caluppa uses a mouth energy wave to stop his descent. Ghiro uses Shocking Death Ball against Yukirieza, however, the energy sphere misses him and destroys a mountain. Yukirieza realises that their powers are off after failing to transform into his Metal form and realises that Mirayo has used her abilities to hinder her opponents ability together power. Yukirieza asks Mirayo when she did it and she reveals she used her ability at the start of the battle. She walks forward as the other fighters she proceeds to use to Burning Razor against all other fighters - sending each of the fighters flying in different directions. Butor, Prika, Kiclee, and Ghiro are all eliminated from the attack while Yukirieza eliminates Bekkon wit his Tail Attack and Osumim kicks Caluppa away and eliminates him. Nargent, Yukirieza, Mirayo, Shabbet, Osumim, and Momoringo remain in the ring as they each prepare to take the battle seriously. All fights begin to power up to full power as they stand down each other with as they announce to each other to prepare for their fight as Mirayo sheathes her sword and dashes forward. Appearances Characters *Nargent *Yukirieza *Kiclee *Mirayo *Prika *Ghiro *Bekkon *Caluppa *Shabbet *Butor *Osumim *Apurit *Momoringo *Goku Black: GT *Chi-Chi (Timespace Rift) *Chi-Chi Locations *Floor 5 *Floor 4 Battles *Butor (Base/Dark Magic channeling) vs. Nargent vs. Yukirieza vs. Kiclee vs. Mirayo vs. Prika vs. Ghiro vs. Bekkon vs. Caluppa vs. Shabbet vs. Osumim vs. Apurit vs. Momoringo Category:Fanga